fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts III
Kingdom Hearts III is a upcoming game set for a unreleased date in 2010 for the Nintendo Wii. It is the sequel to the first three Kingdom Hearts games.The game take place three years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II where Sora will once again play the main protagonist role along with his friends Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy as they embark on their biggest task yet. Other than the original cast as well King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck, Jiminy Cricket, and Pluto return, the game also introduces new characters some Disney characters forming Sora's allies including: Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Mr. Incredible and his family, Bolt, Chicken Little, Nemo, Dory, Marlin, and more; and others who serve as villains and return of favorite old Disney Villains, and the introduction of the SoulHeads (Spirits corrupted after hearts are turned into the Heartless, and bodies turned into the Nobodies). The Organization XIII return some part in the beginning of the game, yet the game's story is centered around the main antagonists, The Brotherhood of Darkness. However, a mysterious character will be the mastermind who orchestrated all the events of this game and as well events before the start of the first Kingdom Hearts including the appearance of the Keyblade maker. Story Three years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora and his friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy find themselves in a new long and tough journey to complete King Mickey's task found on the letter. Upon a long search, the gang discover they need to find the maker of the Keyblades as they are after a mysterious, ancient, and powerful Keyblade known as the Elder Blade. However, they don't know dark creatures known as the SoulHeads, the mysterious Brotherhood of Darkness, and the invisible hand of a shadow figure all wanting the same object. Trying to stop this new threat, Sora meets old and new friends, fend off new and old enemies, and face the past he never knew. Characters The Gang *'Sora' *'Riku' *'Kairi' *'Donald Duck' *'Goofy' Disney Castle *'King Mickey' *Queen Minnie *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Jiminy Cricket The Brotherhood of Darkness *'Slate' (Leader) *'Grey' *'Onyx' *'Taupe' *'Xanadu' *'Ash' *'Bistre' Sora's New Allies *Woody (From Toy Story) *Buzz (From Toy Story) *Mr. Incredible (From The Incredibles) *Dory (From Finding Nemo) *Marlin (From Finding Nemo) *Wall-E (From Wall-E) *Princess Tiana (From The Princess and the Frog) *Bolt (From Bolt) *Chicken Little (From Chicken Little) *Stitch (From Lilo & Stitch) *Quasimodo (From The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Flint (From A Bug's Life) *tinker bell (from peter pan) Disney Villains *Maleficent (From Sleeping Beauty) *Pete *Emperor Zurg (From Toy Story) *Syndrome (From The Incredibles) *Auto (From Wall-E) *Dr. Fallicer (From The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Calico (From Bolt) *Captain Gantu (From Lilo & Stitch) *Judge Claude Frollo (From The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hopper (From A Bug's Life) Others *'Zandlis The Keyblade Maker' *'The Unknown Mastermind' Worlds *Destiny Islands *Disney Castle *Traverse Town *Twilight Town *Andy's Bedroom (From Toy Story) *Notre Dame (From The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Hill (From A Bug's Life) *Sydney Harbor (From Finding Nemo) *Kauaʻi (From Lilo & Stitch *Metroville (From The Incredibles) **Syndrome's Island (From The Incredibles) *Oakey Oaks (From Chicken Little) *Bolt's World (From Bolt) *Axiom (From Wall-E) *Mystic Bayou (From The Princess and the Frog) *Fortress Isle Category:TalixArts Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:2010 Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Games